Kinzuoku Yami
by Yamishiek
Summary: He stole everything from her, and when he threatens to steal the only one who has ever protected her she has no choice but to stop it. Will she be able to save her friend and see the lie in her life, or be killed trying to protect it. (Own character)
1. Chapter 1

**Shiek: Hi everyone! thank you for being very patient with me and my stories. The truth is with my real book, graduation and life my fanfiction writing got away from me.**

 **My Rebirth story. I will be posting another chapter soon I just need sometime to think about where I am going with it. Be patient ( like you are now) and hopefully I will get out of my funk soon with that story.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story and look forward to reading more of it. I own nothing but Kinzuoku. Enjoy :)**

… **..**

From the moment I was born I was cursed with a gift, and for as long as I could remember I could also remember hating the king of darkness Yami Atem. He stole everything from me because of my gift. He had my family, friends and whole village destroyed. It was because of what we could do. He killed everyone because of our gift and because my family saved me it became my curse. That happened when I was five and now, twelve years later, I can hardly remember them.

I watched from the cold roof top of an old rusty building. No one would notice a girl in a grey dress wearing a grey hoody on a roof. They watched the ground while I watched as life drifted on to those who did not care about what they had. They didn't care about it because they had it...my hands clenched as I thought of all who turned away from their parents love.

"Kinzuoku, you are going to break the metal pole…" A voice called out. I tilt my head slightly to see the old flagpole to this building was bent in a 90 degree angle. _Ops._

"I am sorry sensei," I call out as I turn to him. He was hiding in the shadows. Staying as far away from the lights as possible. All that I could see from his small form was his purple eyes that could shine in any darkness. They are far more prettier then my dull grey eyes.

"Its alright…" He called out softly. I turn once more to look out at the city below us. I can hear a faint sigh coming from my sensei but I don't have the heart to turn and face him. If I do he will give me comfort and I don't want that. Not since Yami Atem himself was coming to Domino city.

"I think you should come inside Kinzuoku...before you powers get the best of you,"

"You can always fix it sensei. Just like you always have...After all elemental magic is stronger than object magic." I mumbled what I have heard everyone but my sensei whisper a thousand times. I don't believe it. If it was true then why did the elementals see the power to bend any form of metal a threat.

I move a stray of silver hair from my face as I gaze at a seat light just below us. I couldn't help but smile as the light itself broke while the base was twist into a not.

"Was that really needed." I hear my sensei ask.

"Yes," Because Yami Atem is coming here and I want him to know that I am alive and if he thinks he can take everything away from me again. He is dead wrong.

"Come inside Kin and I will make you some hot chocolate." I smile and turned to my sensei. Even in the shadows I could see him smiling. I never did have the heart to tell him that I hated hot chocolate. He loved it so much though that I can not turn down having a cup.

"I will be in a moment. I am going to try and fix this flag pole."He nods and completely disappears from my sight.

At least one good thing came out of all of this. I met my sensei and even though he is an elemental user he still welcomed me into his life. A life that he was trying to make while hiding. but how can you hide from the shadows? I never thought it was possible until I met my sensei...Yugi.

A whisper of air rolls down my spine as I sense something coming. I turned to shadows moving ever so slowly from one building to another. They won't find us though. Yugi made sure of that. I turned away from the cold glare of darkness to face my real problem. bending, morphing and breaking metal was easy. Fixing it is a pain in the ass.

I close my eyes and focus on what sensei had taught me. My breathing even out to the point that you could mistake me for being a sleep. Ever so slightly I move my hands forward. I waited till I could sense my control of the metal. My fingers tingled as it felt cold metal, even though the metal was not in my hands. I shift my hands slowly and calmly. As I do this I watch the metal slowly straighten itself out to the point that it looked brand new. I smile at my success before heading back in. I turn once more to see the shadows retreating to whoever summoned them. I could not help but wonder if they were really looking for Yugi.

I looked over to see some rusty old wrenches, forgot by someone, laying in a pile of rusty nails. Ever so slowly I watched as the metal in the wretched and nails began to shift. They slithered and turned until twenty tiny metal spiders stood in there place. Report to me if you see anything strange with the shadows and don't get caught. I don't say a word but the metal spiders I created hear me loud and clear. The scurried over to the edge of the building till crawling down it. Leaving me once more alone on the roof.

"Kinzuoku,"

"Coming!" I yell as I run back inside the building. Leaving my thoughts about the outside world for another day.

…

 **Shiek: I know that this is something completely different from my normal writing. Don't kill me for trying something new or from putting in my own character. I just wanted to try this story out and I just could not do it with a main or side character from the show.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed it and I will continue this and rebirth soon.**

 **Thank you for reading. :)**

 **Darkla: P.S Yami means darkness and Kinzuoku means metal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shiek: Next chapter! Yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I own nothing but Kinzouku, Carly.**

…

 _Fire...screams...bodies...blood. My body froze in fear as I held my little sister Carly. Her shiny moonlike hair was now dyed red. " Carly…" Her eyes were glazed over as she stared at nothing. " Carly!" I shake her to get her to look at me but her head slip to the other side. I want to scream._

 _Carly neck was cut open. I scramble away from the body to feel someone grab me. "No, let me go, Let me go!_

" _Kinzuoku, sweetheart it's me," my tiny head turn to see me in my moms arms. She takes off running once I calmed down. Her feet seemed to have been flying on the sand._

" _Ones escaping!" My heart jumps into my throat as I hear a guard yell. They are talking about us or at least my mom. I was curled away in her arms hidden in front of her body. Just above a hill a river laid out with boats all across the top. Don't ask me what the river's name was called I never tried learning._

 _My mind fuzzes for a moment and the next I am on the ship while my mom is no where to be found. "Mom...mom...MOM"_

"Mom!" I scream while I snap back to reality.

" Kinzouku," Yugi is staring at me from the doorway. His tired purple eyes look at me with worry.

"Yugi…" My voice breaks and I can feel tears running down my face. I hate crying. It made me weak and I need to be anything but weak. Yugi walks over and place his arms around me.

"It is okay. It was only a dream." I wanted to tell him it wasn't but right now everything felt okay. Yugi is always here when I need comfort the most. I curl into him and he slowly being to rock.

He doesn't ask questions. He just stays there and gives me support. My eyes grow heavy. For a moment I fear about closing them. If I do then Yugi will leave and my nightmares may come back. "It's okay, I will stay here until you don't need me." Sometimes it nice when I think he can read my mind. Of course I know he can't. That is not his power.

My eyes can't stay open and all too soon my world turns black. I don't dream about my home. I dream of something that I can't even remember the next morning.

I wake to see Yugi gone and the smell of eggs cooking. I roll out of bed onto the floor. The cold tiles feel nice against my warm skin. Slowly I lift my body up and kick my blankets off of me. I don't bother looking in the broken mirror since I know I am a mess. My hair gets really bad bed head.

"Hey," I call out as I enter the building cafeteria. Yugi looks at me for a moment.

"Morning sleepy head," He places scramble eggs in front of me.

"You know you will make someone very happy when you get marry," He stiffens and I wonder what I said wrong.

"Your hair looks like rats decided to make it a home last night."

"Oh ha ha very funny," I grumble as he hands me some orange juice. We eat in silence and clean up our mess in silence as well.

"So Yami will be here tomorrow?" I ask

"You are not to go out and see him,"

"Why?! I want to know why he attacked my home,"

"Yami is...unlike anyone you have ever met. It is best to stay away from him." I look at Yugi for a moment.

"I know you said that you were hiding from him but you never told me why,"

"You don't need to know," That was the first time he has ever raised his voice. He sighs as if coming to realise what he just did. "Kin, I am sorry it just...I have met Yami Atem and…" His voice dies down as he hides his face from me.

"I was thinking you could one day teach me how to cook an egg without catching it on fire." Yugi smile and turns back to look at me. He doesn't ask me question about my past so I wont ask questions about his.

"I will but I need to get **a lot** of eggs if I am going to teach you," I stick my tongue out at him before heading back to my room to get ready for the day. Once ready I head up to the roof.

From there I focus and work on bending my metal jewelry. I first change my ten think banded metal bracelets to daggers. My chain necklace slither away from my neck like a snake. I remove my earrings and change them into nails.

Since I use object magic Yugi makes sure I have metal on me at all cost. That is what makes object magic weaker than elemental magic. Those who use elemental magic can create the magic itself; while object magic need the item to be within a distance to use.

So every birthday and christmas Yugi always gives me some kind of jewelry made of metal. It is the best way for me to always have my powers. Even my small earrings are enough to protect me from a mugger. I focus harder on changing my jewelry to tools I would need for tomorrow.

I know Yugi wants me to stay away but I can't. Not when the man who has all the answer I am looking for is coming to town. I have to be prepare, because I am going to meet Yami Atem. Not matter what.

… **.**

 **Darkla: I think you broke the fourth wall.**

 **Shiek: What, where?**

 **Darkla: ( Points at not knowing river) here.**

 **Shiek: (rereads)...I don't think I did.**

 **Darkla: I think you did.**

 **Shiek: Oh well then. Anyways another chapter is done.**

 **Darkla: You are on a role right now.**

 **Shiek: I know right.**

 **Darkla: We hope you enjoyed the story, and continue reading.**

 **Shiek: Next chapter will be intense. I can't wait! Anyways bye for now.**


End file.
